


Home

by spaceislife



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceislife/pseuds/spaceislife





	Home

Home.  
It’s a feeling he hasn’t felt since his family died. But as he sits there on the roof of Red’s building, with Red himself beside him, asking him to come down, into Red’s home, asking him to stay, he wonders if this is something that might last. If maybe the feeling of belonging that comes with just being near Red is something that might stay, if only for a little while.


End file.
